The Most Interesting Day
by Blocking Mars
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Josh replacing Ron and Luna have an interesting adventure. What will happen? Read on to see!


**Ch.1-A New Beginning**

It was a bright, sunny morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The owls were chirping, the dragons were roaring from deep in their throats, to make it sound like a sweet lullaby, and as the sun showed itself through the bright red curtains of the Gryffindor common room, a young man by the name of Josh was warmly greeted from his rest by these true signs of a grand day. But, as when the brilliant light shone through the Spire, its nature could not have been darker, this day was to turn out to be a very… interesting and intriguing day, leading into a Christmas vacation at Hogwarts that none of our characters will, or would ever, forget.

As Josh was greeted by the brilliant morning sun, the sun shone in a different manner towards a rather pretty, gifted girl. None other than Hermione Granger herself, she greeted the day with a turn away and a pillow safely over her head. Ginny Weasley, who was in the bed next to her, got up and quietly moved around Hermione's bed, being careful not to state her presence… yet. As she sneaked over behind Hermione, she turned over again, almost seeing Ginny. Hermione turned back over, away from Ginny, and opened her eyes, to see Ginny's bed empty. At that moment, before Hermione could figure out where Ginny actually was, Ginny jumped on Hermione from behind, shouting "Boo!" which scared Hermione so much she fell onto the floor in a heap, dragging her pillows, cover and sheets with her.

Hermione, a minute later, finally pulled herself out from under the covers and sheets, her hair a complete mess. She blew some off of her face, and tried to stand up, only to fall back down after tripping on the sheet. Ginny burst out laughing at this sight, seeing her best friend struggle with bed sheets. A second later, Hermione threw them onto her, causing her to fall back onto the floor. She heard Hermione say "What goes around come around," and Ginny rolled her eyes, emerging from the pile a minute later, her hair a mess now too.

Ginny grabbed a pillow. Hermione grabbed a pillow. Two words were on their minds. Their eyes met. Pillow Fight!

Josh, in his dormitory next door, got out of bed and stretched. He walked to the window just in time to catch sight of a dragon flying over the Forbidden Forest. He turned back around to find Harry still in his bed, fast asleep. Josh decided to leave him there, as it was the Christmas holidays, and went down to the common room in his Pajamas (which he had made himself for Christmas). When he got down there, he found the room completely deserted, so he sat in his favorite chair facing the fireplace, which happened to be lit. He got comfortable in his chair, and began to doze off in the comfortable heat of the fire.

Ginny and Hermione plopped themselves back down on the bed after their pillow fight, a little tired. A few minutes later, they got up and decided to head down to the common room to wait (and possibly go and wake up) Josh and Harry. As they made their way into the room, they first thought it was deserted, but then they saw Josh. They walked over, expecting him to be awake, but he had just fallen back asleep as they were coming down the stairs. They were about to walk behind him, but before they could, something fell out of Josh's hand that caught their attention. It was 2 cards. The first one read:

Dear Hermione,

Merry Christmas! I hope that today is special indeed. I also hope that I am able to stay awake long enough to give this to you. You're the best! (You know that already!)

3 Love 3

Josh

The second one read:

Dear Ginny,

Merry Christmas! Hope today is great! How is your new relationship, by the way? (Keep forgetting to ask you that.) Anyway, your great! (You know that already!)

:D From :D

Josh

"Aw, he wrote us cards. But wheres….

But Ginny pointed farther down on the cards:

PS- Your presents are under this chair. You'll love them!

They looked at each other excitedly, and reached under the chair. They each pulled out 3 presents. "He gave us 3 each?" Hermione asked incredulously. Hermione opened hers first. The first one was a new bright red scarf, coming with scented and voice commands. "Josh's special touch," she said, gazing at him as she could command the scarf to go on or off.

The second gift was a bit better, as it included a broomstick, a how-to fly and repair kit, and all the Quittich equipment. "But Josh knows I hate flying." Hermione said, looking a bit scared.

"Maybe he wants to change that," Ginny said with a grin.

The third and final gift was a series of 5 potions. One was a gallon of Felix Felicis. Another was Anomorada. The third was Polyjuice potion. The fourth was a potion to help her face flying that Josh had made himself, and the last one didn't have a label. It just said on it: Drink to have the time of your life.

"Maybe we should ask him about it first," Ginny said nervously.

"Yeah, your right." Hermione agreed, gazing at him again. "Look at all the trouble he went through. He got me a broom, 5 potions, 3 very differcult to make, and one he made all by himself! And then the scarf. No sure why he gave me that. Must be a good reason. Kinda odd considering the other two items." She gazed at him for a third time. "Josh always has his… reasons."

"Ok, lets open mine now." Ginny said excitedly.

The first two included the same things, except the last 2 potions were to help Ginny with her future relationships, and the last was labeled same as Hermione's.

"Odd. He gave us the same things." Hermione commented.

"He knows what he is doing. I think." Ginny said, reassuring herself.

The last present, Josh meant for himself to give. Just before Ginny could open it, he woke up and looked around. After seeing them two, he jumped forward and hugged them both saying "Merry Christmas!" and beaming as he drew away.

They said the same to him, and Ginny was about to ask about the potions, until Josh stopped her. "Let me show you this first," he said with a smile, holding Ginny's last gift.

As he slowly opened it, Hermione realized it was shaped in a certain way.

"Wait. Josh. You don't mean you got your hands on an… egg?" Hermione asked, scared.

"Well, maybe… Yeah, I did." Josh said, a little put-out. "Way to spoil the surprise."

"What were you thinking? You know we cant keep this!" Hermione yelled, sounding meaner then she meant to.

"Wait. Lets open it." Ginny said, staring right at it.

"Alright." Josh said, as the last wrappings fell away, the egg began to rattle. Whatever was inside it wanted to get out. It poked it's head out first, and then its arms, followed by its near destruction of the egg in its attempt to get out. Once it was totally free, it looked up at them curiously. Luckily, the first person it saw was Ginny, so it went to her first, assuming the baby-mother role. As Ginny picked it up and began to stroke it, smoke hummed from its nostrils.

"Josh." As she noticed the smoke, she worked up the courage to ask. "What is this?"

"Well, there is no easy way to say this. You have, right there, in your hands, dependent on you now, a…" he paused for dramatic effect.

"A… what?" Hermione asked, her pulse quickening.

"Why, Ginny's favorite dragon, of course. A Hungarian Horntail." Josh said matter-of-factly.

"Hm. Why a dragon? There are many other magical creatures." Ginny asked him.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM THAT?" Hermione yelled, standing up.

The baby Horntail looked at her, a scared expression on its face. Hermione looked back at it, and she found it a little easier to calm down as soon as she met the eyes of the dragon. She sat back down and just sat there, staring at it.

"Wow. I didn't think Hagrid was serious about that part." Josh said, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him.

"There are many reasons I got you this particular dragon. One of the big ones is its complexity. There are so many roles different people will play in its life.

"But… what is the role Hermione is playing then?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure. Hagrid and I have not fully figured it all out. We have labeled Hermione's role as 'emo-controlled'"

"Which means what?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, it means that the dragon has total control of her emotions as long as they have eye contact with each other. Odd role for Hermione to play, but the dragon makes the decisions." He explained, looking at Hermione.

Ginny watched his eyes closely. _There were so many emotions as he gazed at her. Admiration, friendliness… was that… love?_ She thought to herself, smiling at the thought. She bet the dragon could tell.

"Hey, Josh. Do you, by any chance, like Hermione?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, of course. We are friends, aren't we?" Josh said, still gazing at her.

"You know what I mean." Ginny said, keen on his answer.

"Well, um… no" Josh managed to say, still looking at Hermione.

The dragon snorted, as if in amusement, and looked as if it was concentrating.

"Well, then why can't you take your eyes off her?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Um.. Well… Uh…." Josh said, losing his train of thought instantly. "Because I don't choose to." He came up with lamely.

"I knew it. You love her." Ginny said triupmhly.

"No! I mean, well, not really." Josh stammered.

"Josh, look at me." Ginny said, and he did. "Look me in the eyes and say 'I don't love Hermione Jean Granger.'"

"Ok, simple enough." He said, his gaze finally off Hermione. After he focused on her eyes, he began.

"I don't… I don't…love I don't, uhh…" he said, finding he was unable to say it. " I don't love Hermione… Jean…Gran…." He tried again, failing.

"You can't say it." Ginny said, stroking her dragon in response.

The dragon suddenly motioned toward Josh. Hermione looked confused, and the dragon nodded. A huge smile appeared on her face, and she nodded excitedly.

"Wow. Now it's like a new language." Josh said, nearly about to laugh.

"Will my dragon be able to talk to us eventually?" Ginny asked Josh, her eyes lighting up.

"Eventually, yes. If everything works out. That's another reason I got a Horntail. They are the only dragon species that can learn to speak like us. I thought it would make for an interesting… life," Josh said, smiling.

"Oh, Josh. This is great. Thank you so much." Ginny said, trying to get up.

The dragon snorted again, looking at her. As soon as the dragon and Hermione broke eye contact, Hermione turned to Josh and said, "Josh, I lo-" but Josh cut her short by putting his finger on her lips.

"I know. And, I love you too." He said, smiling, removing his finger. She grinned again, and they kissed.

The dragon smiled to itself, looking away from Ginny. It figured that this would be fun. Not even 10 minutes out and already pulling emotions otherwise hidden to the surface. Interesting…

"How.. did you do that," Ginny asked, bending down to whisper in her dragon's ear.

He looked back at her, and images and feelings began to erupt in her mind. She understood immediately. Her dragon had found Hermione's passion and love for Josh, and convinced her to bring it to the surface after hearing that Josh loved her as well.

"Well done, well done." Ginny said, and then had a thought. "Hey, Josh. Shouldn't we figure out a name for my dragon?"

Josh pulled away from Hermione, slowly. Still looking at her, he said, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask about a name. I'm glad you did when I was here." As the dragon jumped off her lap and hid behind the chair next to her.

"What's the problem?" Ginny asked.

"Be very careful who names him. If it is someone other then you, then they will have partial control of the dragon." Josh said, but then Ginny smiled.

"Then you should name him." Ginny said simply.

"That was not the reaction I expected. Let me see if he is alright with that," Josh said, walking over to where the dragon was hiding. He sat down next to it, and said softly, soft enough that only the dragon could hear, "Are you okay with me naming you?"

The dragon paused, and slowly turned its head towards him when he asked that question.

"Josh, he isn't going to understand you." Ginny said, giggling.

"That's exactly it, Ginny. He understands us fine. What he doesn't know yet, is how to pronounce the words and get his tongue around them in order for them to make sense to us. It sounds complicated, but is not really that complicated." Josh said, looking back at the dragon.

The dragon looked worried. "Hm. I think you are wondering how to say, 'Why should I trust you?' am I right?" Josh asked him. The dragon nodded. "Try saying it," Josh continued.

"Whyy shoulddd E trust you?" the dragon tried to ask, sounding like an instrument going up and down on music scales way too quickly.

"Almost got it. But in answer to your question, Ginny trusts me. And, I know more about you then you know about you as of right now." Josh responded, looking directly into the dragon's eyes. Josh knew that this was a battle he must win. If the dragon would detect anything, it would be in the eyes.

They stared at each other for 5 minutes. Finally, the dragon nodded slowly.

"Ok. He approves too," Josh said, calmly picking up the dragon and putting it down softly in the middle of the group.

"So, what to name you," Hermione said, staring at the dragon in wonder.

"I had an idea from the very beginning. FireSword." Josh suggested.

The dragon's head whipped around at the name, and he made somewhat of a joyful sound.

"Wait a second… Do you know him?" Josh asked the dragon, who nodded eagerly.

"Wait, what?" Hermione and Ginny yelled together.

"Oh.. my.. god.." Josh said, finally realizing why the dragon was calm around him and why he looked so familiar.

"What, what?" Hermione yelled, slowly panicking. A glance from the dragon calmed her down.

"Ginny… your dragon…" Josh said, incredulously. "Your dragons father… was my dragon."

There was silence. Then..

"Why did you have a dragon?" Ginny asked him, surprised at his confession.

"Remember when I told you we shouldn't discuss the past? Like, before we came to Hogwarts?" Josh asked her, turning to her.

"Yeah… I was wondering about that since you said it." Ginny responded, a slight fear in her eyes now.

"Well, that was why. I didn't exactly live a…normal life, when I was younger." Josh said, looking straight into her eyes as he said it.

"So what are you saying?" Ginny asked, her fear about to burst.

"I am saying… that I have a dragon. A Hungarian Horntail. By the name of FireSword. Who is the father of your dragon." Josh said calmly.


End file.
